ThunderClan/BirdClan Battle
How this began Longer whated his sister Millie back with him and his parents and he left to find BirdClan and ask them for help. Cats Died RPG center Before the battle Lionblaze scented a kittypet and a group of cats crossed there border. Mousewhisker and his apprentices Seedpaw, Squrrielpaw, Sandpaw, Graypaw and Ravenpaw came up to him. Sandpaw mewed, "This scent smells like BirdClan cats and a kittypet." Graypaw mewed, "Why would they cross the border and went back to thier terrtoiry thats weird."Wildwindstar 15:08, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- (Longer, Stumpclaw and Falconsnow had stollen the kits Swiftkit and Mosskit.) Ravenpaw mewed, "So we should tell Bramblestar and tell him they cross the border during the night." Seedpaw mewed, "Oh k lets go back to camp." ... Millie look down at her kits Bluekit, Forestkit and Fishykit. Wait min. where are her other kits Swiftkit and Mosskit. Graystripe mewed, "Have you seen Swiftkit and Mosskit?" Millie mewed, "No, no scent has found anywhere lets ask border patrol when they get back." Bramblestar mewed, "No sign of border patrol and but the other patrols are back. Lionblaze might be in trouble." Cloudtail mewed, "How many times he got in trouble." ... Fishykit mewed, "Are they playing hide and seek with me and the other kits." Bluekit hiss at her brother, "No there missing." Forestkit look at the other kits. Dovewing heard voices, "Kits come with me." "Where are we?" "BirdClan terriotory." "I what to go home." She reacnioze the voices Swiftkit and Mosskit. But she did not rensioze the other voice.Wildwindstar 18:49, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lionblaze and his patrol when he saw Forestkit, Fishykit and Bluekit behind the nest of reeds. Reedwhisker came in with Mistystar. Bramblestar mewed, "Hey Reedwhisker. Why are you here any way." Reedwhisker mewed, "We saw a kittypet leaving your camp last night with two of Millie's kits." Mistystar mewed, "He was with Stumpclaw and Falconsnow."Snaping your fingers 19:57, December 11, 2011 (UTC) ---- Reedwhisker and Mistystar left the camp. Dovewomg mewed, "Why would they kidnape two kits?" Lionblaze mewed, "I don't know Dovewing." Bramblestar mewed, "I what extra patrols now on BirdClan border from now on."Snaping your fingers 04:48, December 14, 2011 (UTC) ---- Mousewhisker mewed, "Bramblestar I thought that last this happen was in RiverClan long time ago." Bramblestar mewed, "Really, Millie I have a qeusion." Graystripe walk off with two other warriors for hunting patrol. Millie mewed, "Yes Bramblestar." Bramblestar mewed, "Before you left for your journay did you leave a or many family members behind?" Millie was shock and mewed, "Yes Longer and Scarstar a former leader of BloodClan."Snaping your fingers 02:58, December 15, 2011 (UTC) ---- Millie forgot to see where she was going and ran into a kittypet. The kittypet mewed, "Sorry I'm, I did not see where I was going.(sniffing) Millie is that you?" Millie mewed, "Lily how is Theo?"The weather outside is brightful 22:46, December 20, 2011 (UTC) ---- Lily and Millie walk back into camp and saw Wildwindstar and her clan battling their clan.The weather outside is brightful, so delightful, let snow let snow please 04:59, January 11, 2012 (UTC) The beginging of the Battes ---- Bramblestar was pinned down by Stumpclaw the new deputy and while Funpaw clawed start his belly. Millie reziosed her brother Longer and her father Scarstar fighting the deputy. Hazel and Dane were attacking Jayfeather. 22:45, January 13, 2012 (UTC) ---- Dovewing was scared she hid Millie's other kits. Julia and Thunderbolt fought Ferncloud.Lets go Wildwindstar and the other cats of prophecies cats 17:03, January 15, 2012 (UTC) Category:Story Category:Battle Category:Super Edtion Book Category:Book